Crying to live
by punkgthchick
Summary: When something happens to Hermione that causes her to change everything about her even what house she's in, who will be there to comfort her?
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat in the heads compartment on the Hogwarts express. He was reading the Daily Prophet when a tall, extremely pale girl walked in and sat down. She was wearing black and red knee high sox, with black combat boots, a black and red plaid shirt, a black spaghetti strapped shirt with a red skull in the middle of it, that was short enough to show a tattoo of a red dragon breathing fire wrapped around her belly button, and a black fishnet shirt on over it.

Draco was about to ask her what her name is but Harry Potter and his stalker Ron Weasley walked in. They looked around the compartment there gazes falling on the strange girl in the compartment before Harry turned to Draco.

"Malfoy, have you seen Hermione?" he asked with a slight frown on his face.

"No Potter, I haven't seen the Mudblood" he replied coolly.

He could see the girl tense up when he said the word mudblood, but decided to ignore it.

Ron, who still had his gaze on the girl, whipped his head around and had his wand out in less than a second, "Don't you ever call her that again," he said, "I don't let ferrets talk about my friends like that."

At the friend comment the girl, who was currently looking out the window, let out a small snort.

Potter and Weasley turned to look at her before leaving.

The girl turned to look at Draco before exiting the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; and this is for the whole story.**

Draco was still wondering who she was when she walked back in an hour later. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes and she had her other clothes in her hand. She walked over to her trunk and put the clothes in and pulled out a book. When Draco was about to ask her who she was he was, once again, interrupted by who other than Professor Snape.

"The two of you are our new head students this year. After the feast the two of you will follow Professor McGonagall to your head rooms. You will have to come up with a password that you both agree on so start thinking. We will be arriving at Hogwarts in a minute so get ready." with that he strolled out and left the two of them alone.

"Sooo… What do you think our password should be?" Draco asked.

The strange girl just shrugged and picked up her book, put it in her trunk, and shrunk her trunk to fit in her pocket.

'_So she's of age, that's nice to know'_ Draco thought to himself.

When the train stopped outside of Hogsmead and all the students went to the carriages Draco was on his way to the head carriage when he spotted the strange girl petting one of the Thestrals. She turned just enough to see him looking, turned, and entered the carriage.

When he walked into the great hall he first noticed her over by the teachers table and near where the first years enter. When all the first years entered she walked up next to professor McGonagall and waited while the entire first years where sorted.

Professor Dumbledore stood up "First of all I would like to say welcome to our new students. And second of all we have a student who will be being resorted. Hermione Castor, who you all know as Hermione Granger, will you please come forward and sit."

When the strange girl from the train sat down on the stool everyone gasped except the professors. McGonagall put the hat on her and everyone waited.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone in the hall whispered. Draco looked over at Potter and weasel; they were glaring over at the Slytherin table where Hermione had gone and sat down at the very end. She noticed and smirked at them and then tuned to her food.

All the Slytherins had been staring at her since when her last name was announced. Castor was an extremely famous pureblood family from Ireland. They put there daughter up for adoption for her own safety. There was a spell put on her to look like her adopted family until she was in her 7th year.

When Hermione was finished eating she went up to Dumbledore, who signaled for Draco to come up there.

Thanks for the reviews cough cough. I am really, really, really, really, really, (times 1 billion) sorry that it took so long to update.


End file.
